Moth
by vodooman
Summary: AU set after HBP. There is only so much someone can take with out loosing his sanity. Ginny is mentaly bordering that line. A rather dark approach to the time travelling theme...
1. Chapter 1

Laying on a dusty mattress she could hardly breath as he held her close. _Too close and too tight_, she thought. Somehow this had become a ritual. Every night the same thing.

It had been four months ago when he firstly had held her in his arms. He had been in shock and in need for the warmth of someone. Someone close to him. The only one of his friends left to him. He had taken her into his arms and tried to brush her even closer. Afraid that she too would leave once released. His only place he could call home internalised into one person.

The thought of seeing her lay dead on the ground, like he had seen Ron, was enough to let him forget anything he had ever said prior to her.

Hermione had gone insane at the sight of Ron, dead. In her hysteria, she had tried to attack the cloaked figures herself.

She never stood a chance.

It was that very same night that she had let him hold her. Almost breaking her rips. It had been hard to breath. Whether it was from his embrace or her sobbing and crying, she didn't know. Even thought she had to be strong for him, so he too would stay strong and not break, she had felt empty and cold that night.

The boy-who-had-lived had lost everything but one. In order not to loose her too he held her close. Every night. Trying to become stronger. Hoping their embrace would strengthen him, so that he could finally face _Him_.

Friends were either dead or missing. She was the only one who had remained. She was his only home to come to. Hogwart had long been destroyed. Now all around the ruins and scattered around the school grounds, underground shelters had been set up.

They stayed underground most of the time. Only he and Aurors would sometimes leave the shelter. Days would pass and he would return, broken even more than before. It was then that he would cling on to her even more than he usually did. And she would know what had happened.

Wordless their conversation. His shaking arms around her waist or on her back. His head near her heart. Like trying to hear her heartbeat. Reminding him that there was a world worth to fight for. A cause worth all the sacrifices made. She would stroke his hair, slowly and not stopping. Even when hearing a silent cry. She would place a kiss on his head. Reminding him that he was not alone.

She knew that she was the only one left to him. Her brothers had died, friends killed or disappeared. Her own parents were probably rotting somewhere. Either dead or alive, what would that matter now. She was tiered. But he needed her. And she would try her best to smile whenever he looked up at her. Loosening his grip on her, just to tighten it again, afraid she would leave him. Almost like a little child, afraid someone could steal his toy.

_Hmm, so tiered_, she thought.

A/N well, this is it. My first ff ever!!!! I hope you liked it… so far. I hope to upload more. And as far as I am concerned this is definitely something I want to finish!!!!

I would be very glad for some feedback!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Going through a battlefield piled with dead people, and people about to die, three cloaked figures would sometimes lift heads from the ground. Pulling them from the long hair, stare at the head, and face, and release them. The lifeless heads would fall to the ground with a thump.

One of the men grabbed the head of a young girl. Blood was all over her body and she squeezed her eyes shut at the pain. Upon noticing that this too was not the person he was searching for, he released her, and took out his wand.

The man considered what he was about to do, to be an act of mercy. His superior would not be that merciful. He would probably torture the damn soul until it pleads to be killed.

_You are lucky that I found you, and not someone else_, he thought and lifted his wand.

From a distance the green light could still be seen. There over the battlefield hang a grey and dark sky. In it a mark signalled who the winner of this battle was, yet there was no sign of the person the search party was looking for. Tonight again, they would not find her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N short… I know… next one might be longer.**** I just want to explain that every scene change will be a new chapter. That is why some chapters might be considered really short.**


	3. Chapter 3

_It was probably noon_, she thought. She had hardly slept. She hardly slept these days. There was really no time for that. She was either helping Harry stay sane or helping the others in the shelter.

Work was good for her. Too much work was almost a relief, because that would take her mind of a lot of things. She would help whoever needed her. Trying to take her mind of things like family and future, and death.

She could comply with what had happened. She had accepted that she was probably the last Weasley around. _Alive_. She had accepted that. And now she was trying to help.

But she would not speak. She tried that once, a week after Ron had died. Her voice had been shaky, full of hurt and terrifying. It had saddened Harry and others around her. So she decided to stop talking. Just until everything was over.

Everything will end one day, she thought. It must. This was something that had never been questioned. Sacrifices had to be made. And then one day, it will all end and she will finally be able to sleep. To rest. Oh… she was so tiered_. So tiered._

A sudden scream and a lot of concerned faces had pushed her attention to the exiting door and out of her thoughts. There stood a woman. Her head looked strange. _Why was everyone screaming all of a sudden?_

Just then it hit Ginny. The woman's scalp was hanging to the side, covering one of her eyes. A lump of flesh hang from one of her arms. She had no arm. Her head was blood covered, her clothes dirty and blood washed. Horrifying, ugly, disgusting.

With a quick jump to her feet, she followed the crowd out to the open. Everyone ran in different directions, full with panic. Cloaked figures with masks stood scattered around the place. Holding their wands and aiming at people.

_Death eaters._

She had to find her own way, she thought. She would have to find Harry. _He must be somewhere around._

Suddenly a hand held her by the waist. She saw a cloaked figure. A mask of steel.

"Going somewhere, Red?"

_Malfoy_, Ginny thought with disgust.

She tried to free herself as he dragged her away from the crowed, to the ruins of a wall. She struggled and tried to free herself, but he was stronger. And then she remembered her wand, as she struggled to free one of her arms. She searched her pocket but couldn't find it.

"Now, now. Little girls shouldn't play with dangerous objects. Didn't your mum teach you that, Red?"

Those words made her furious. She took her fists and tried to punch him, kick him, hurt him. Something, anything to get free. He took her and threw her against the remainder of the wall. She lay there, in pain. But somehow she had stiffened herself back up, leaning against the wall. He took of his hood. And then he stood there in front of her.

Draco Malfoy.

He placed his wand to her throat and said calmly. "I've come to give you a present, Red. It's a chance to live in peace. Somewhere else. Sometime else."

He smirked as he approached her even further. She didn't move. Still the wand at her throat, he reached with his free hand into his pocket and gave her something. He lowered his wand and took a step back.

She looked at it. The shiny object lay still in her pale hands. She knew what _this_ was. She had seen it once. Ron had told her of it, and Hermione had shown her this once.

A voice intruded the two. Malfoys' head snapped up to look who it was. Ginny didn't have to look. She knew without even glancing up who had come to her rescue. It was Harry.

He had shouted something. She couldn't hear what he had said. Her blood was too loudly rushing through her ears and her heart beat too loud and too fast.

Malfoy was now facing him. They were fighting. Wand against wand. Lights were shooting in all directions.

And just then Ginny looked up at Harry. A look of confusion on her face. Not sure to what to do. To use the object in her hands or to dismiss it and return to him.

She opened her mouth. Something came out, but no voice could be heard. Who would hear this anyway? Harry and Malfoy were busy. With a swift movement she turned the object in her hand, and disappeared. It was all over.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm tiered. Just so tiered."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N Okay… now this is definitely longer than the last chapter… I just hope that whatever I am writing is not tooo complicated or laking words or sentences….**

**I think I have to find my style of writing before I can call myself somesort of author… **


	4. Chapter 4

She appeared in the same spot. Only many years before her present time. She blinked at first, then recognised where she was. _In the past._

She was still by the same wall, that Malfoy had thrown her against. But the wall continued this time. She followed the wall with her eyes a little up. There it was.

Hogwarts.

Her old school looked like new. The castle was standing in all its glory before her. Birds were flying above the castle roof. The lake was there and clean. Not filled with corpses and filth. A smile played on the lips and her eyes softened. The castle was whole. And the sky was the bluest blue she had seen in a long time.

She swallowed and tried to make a step. It was impossible. _Walk_, she thought. _Go on!_ But what seemed once so easy, felt so hard. She couldn't move.

What if she was only dreaming? What if Malfoy had knocked her unconscious and this before her was only a trick of her mind? Maybe she was still laying there next to the ruins and was waiting for Harry to rescue her, like he always did.

The sound of footsteps, coming from behind her, shook her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw a boy coming her way. The boy stopped right in front of her and eyed her.

_Red hair, a white complexion with freckles all over the face. And old run down clothes._

A lump got caught in her throat. She recognised the boy in an instance and launched herself onto him. Hugging him tight and sobbing into his chest.

"Ron, oh Ron!" she cried. "Thank god… Ron, it's you. … I … I …" She muffled the last words into his shirt, before the sobbing made her unable to speak more.

The red headed boy was startled at first. He had his hands hanging to the sides of his body. But after he noticed her red hair and her freckled complexion, he wrapped his arms around her.

The crying and sobbing died down after a few minutes and the boy noticed that the girl had fallen asleep in his arms. A flush rose to his cheeks. He had never had a pretty girl in his arms before. And now this girl had even fallen asleep in his arms… not that it didn't feel good. Really. But something was odd about her. And this situation was so suggestive to anyone that would soon pass by.

Looking a little helpless, his gaze shifted towards the castle. Surely the headmaster could help him, he thought. But how would he get the girl to the castle without waking her. He really had no clue. He never knew what to do with girls…

Someone had cleared his voice behind him. His head snapped back and he looked into the face of a very serious head boy.

"Thank goodness you're here! I need help."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N well, it is a time**** travelling fic… so no… she is definetly not back in her own time. And NO, this is not Ron. I will now have to think of a really good name… I mean I have an idea, but… lets just wait and see how good the next chapter will become. **

**I have to say, I am really proud of myself, that I was able to come that far really. Never thought it possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Harry Potter, nor will I ever….**

The hospital wing had been deserted when Professor Dippet, headmaster of the school, entered it. He had been called without knowing why. The only thing he did know was that it concerned a student.

He passed many empty beds until he reached the last one, in the corner. Two boys stood at the foot of the bed and glanced down onto a sleeping girl. One of the boys he immediately recognised as being his favourite student and this years head boy. Pale face, dark hair and a slender tall body. Tom Riddle.

The other boy he easily identified as a Weasley. Red short hair, freckles all over his face and even on the back of his hands. His robes were, like every other Weasley he had met before, relicts of other family members. Run down, washed out colours and passed on from generation to generation.

He made his way closer to the last bed, and the girl sleeping in it. A fragile looking girl, with flaming red, long hair and a pale, but freckled complexion lay there.

Dippet looked at her in disbelieve. _A Weasley girl? But surely not in this school._ He knew he remembered all of his students. And a Weasley girl _would_ stand out, especially considering there never had been one in this school before.

He looked at the boys, who seemed caught up in their own thoughts. Both had a look of concern on their faces. Dippet turned to the Weasley boy and asked: "What is the meaning of this boy? Who is she?"

"Headmaster!" the boy squeaked. It seemed he had not notice the old, chubby, bold man enter the hospital wing. "I … I found her outside… near the north-west wall. … She seemed to be in shock, or something…", was all he could get out.

"Well, who is she?" asked the now impatient old man. "She does resemble the Weasley features."

The boys shoulders shot up, and he shook his head a little. "I don't know who she is. Never seen her before."

Dippet rolled his eyes at the last statement. _Maybe there are too many Weasleys to remember all of them_, he thought. Then he turned to the head boy and asked: "Tom, surely you can tell me a little more."

"All I can tell you is that, after returning from 'Care of Magical Creatures', I ran into Lance Weasley near the north-west wall. I saw that he was embracing a girl. At first I thought it was an inappropriate display of affection, but soon came to the conclusion that this was not the case." Finished Tom Riddle, as Lance rolled his eyes.

_Inappropriate display of affection_, Lance repeated internally. _Where are we, in a ministry court?_

A little, plum nurse came to them. In her hands she held a silvery mug containing a white, thick liquid.

"Headmaster." She greeted him with a nod. Then she turned to the boys and asked, "You've said, she hasn't waken before you brought her to me?"

"No, she fell right asleep in my arms." Lance blushed furiously and added "Must have mistaken me for someone else!"

Now it was Toms turn to roll his eyes. This silly little Gryffindor was blushing over something like having a girl falling asleep in his arms. _How adorable_, he thought sarcastically. He would have thought the girl a worthless whore for doing something like this in public, had he not seen her with his own eyes.

He took in the sight now before him. The girl lay almost lifeless on the bed. Only the slow and little movement of her ribcage, underneath the blankets, indicated her being alive. Her hair looked like rivers of bright blood. Escaping her head, running down the pillow. Surrounding her face and clinging desperately on to her neck like drowning people would onto each other.

_Oh, what a sight_. And he could almost smell the raw magical power that emitted from her body. Feel how it was pushing out of her, trying to be released. And innocents. She smelled of sweet innocents.

Suddenly the girl started to stir. The nurse made a hand movement to get the boys, and even the headmaster, out of the way. She settled a hand behind the pillow and raised the girls head toward the mug. Without any refusal, the red head had swallowed the bitter liquid.

The girl opened her eyes a little, just to close them immediately again. She probably had to adjust her eyes to the bright light, commented the nurse. After sometime her eyes shot open again, like realising she was somewhere else. A place, she shouldn't or couldn't be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny looked around. Her eyes focused onto a plum little woman, holding a mug in her hand. She backed away from her slightly. _Where was she?_ Next she saw an old, fat man with bold head. He seemed to have authority, but that only scared Ginny even more. His facial expressions were rough, and to Ginny it seemed as if harshness was directed toward her.

Her whole body stiffened upon realising that she was in a room with strangers, she had never seen before. Her eyebrows rose to a frown and between them, just above the root of her nose, a deep furrow emerged.

She was still sitting up on the bed, holding the blanket like a shield close to her, when her eyes landed on a boy, who seemed to look like Ron. Out of instinct, she threw the blanket back and launched herself onto him. While throwing her arms around his shoulders and hiding her face in his chest she called out his name.

"Ron!"

_Everything will be alright! Ron is here. He'll __protect me, he'll … _

Then it struck her like lightning. _That couldn't be Ron. Ron died!_ She let go of the boy and stepped back a little. Looking into his face, she noticed for the first time, that his face looked different. The nose was a little bigger, his mouth wider and the lips thinner.

"You're … you're not Ron." What first sounded like a question, ended more like a statement. The boy shook his head and murmured something that sounded like a 'no'. Just then, she noticed someone standing next to the boy. _Slytherin school robes. A head boy badge._ Her eyes trailed of to his face and her own face suddenly erupted into horror and shock.

_Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She almost fell back onto the ground, had it not been for the bed. Her body, almost instantly, tried to get further away from him. All this time cries of horror and desperation came out of the, now, mad looking girl.

The nurse tried to calm her down but to no avail. She tried to get her drinking more of the white liquid, but the red head only fought it off, until the mug with its content shattered onto the floor.

Tom had watched the sudden change of behaviour with curiosity and suspicion. He grabbed his wand out of the pocket and pointed it at the girl.

"Fridia"

A light hit the girl, and at the same moment, the screams of terror were silenced. Her hands dropt into her lap, her body relaxed and her eyes were half opened, half closed. As realisation dawned onto him, Lance threw himself onto Tom and tried to grab his wand away, screaming: "You dirty slytherin bastard! You hexed her!"

Dippet had to restrain the angry Weasley. Toms only reply was one of arrogance. "I put a calming charm onto her, seeing the nurse couldn't handle the situation."

Arguments and conversations continued on about half an hour more, until the nurse hushed them all out of the hospital wing. Even Professor Dippet had to leave. She explained the girl had to rest. This statement left no space for argumentation, so all three complied.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N Somethings I would like to explain, that might have ****gone under in this whole chapter. **

**It's the year 1944/1945. Air space rule and such are normal. A lot things normal to us, are considered inappropriate then. Like: hugging, kissing, cuddling… short skirts and sleeve less shirts… **

**The calming charm: it is a old german word. Probably from the middle ages or such… the word is FRIDU and means peace…**

**I think that really was the longest chapter yet… puh finished**


	6. Chapter 6

Storm inside

Something was odd. Only moments ago she had been so tense, that she felt her muscles going hot. All the structures around her shoulder, head and even stomache had ached. Her head had trembled and hurt at the sight of _Him_. And now it was all gone.

Something extremely calming was soothing her. Almost like she had dipped her head into cold water and then out again. What was wrong with her?

There just some feet away stood the man who had killed her entire family. She knew that the young and good-looking boy is, or better say, will grow up to be Lord Voldemort. That is, if he wasn't already.

Of course she knew his face. How could she ever forget the face of the boy, who helped her in her first year at Hogwarts. How could she forget the face of the ghost boy who had told her stories to distract her of her feeling of isolation or longing for home. And how could she ever forget the face of the one friend she had had in that year, who had betrayed her.

He had used her trust and then possessed her. Made her do things that she would never have done willingly. He had broken her heart.

But now, she sat calm and silently on the bed and observed her surrounding. Why? She wanted to scream at him, and shout. Or just get away… or … or… well anything but sitting on a bed and looking at his smug face and superior air.

Just then, the boy who resembled Ron took hold of Tom and looked like he wanted to kill him. She didn't hear any words. She could make out some hallow sound, but that was it. The boy really was almost like Ron. She smiled internally at the familiar situation.

In that moment she had to remember how Ron used to threaten all the boys last year, not to come too close to his little baby-sister. How he even had threatened to hunt down anyone how even so much as thought of her as a suitable girlfriend.

_Good old times_…she thought with a hint of melancholy .

Tom seemed to talk back to the Ron-copy. _Arrogant slimy bastard_, thought Ginny. How _could he be so…so… so calm and …and … and do as if he didn't know her… Act like he never seen her_.

_Maybe this Tom doesn't know who you are…_ a little voice, resembling her own inside her, said.

_Could this be real?_

_Of course. This Tom has never met you before. The other Tom will do __it__ to you. This Tom has nothing to do with you…_ said the small voice again.

Suddenly all sort of emotions and feelings flooded her. She had never considered in the instance she saw Tom, that he'd not know her. Tom had always been _Tom_.

He was the tyrant, hidden beneath a mask of the confident and admirable head boy. He was the façade of the evil Dark Lord himself. He was the unspeakable evil, he knew everything and… he hated all blood traitors and mudbloods alike.

But this Tom hadn't made anything of his real thoughts clear yet. This Tom lived with all the other people, with all the students in Hogwarts in peace.

_He w__ould leave her in peace as well! Because he didn't know!_ She thought eagerly. Because he couldn't know what he would become in the future. _And he currently didn't recognise her!_

She could live here. In peace! And with no death, Death eaters and no war, no nothing…

_But that wouldn't be right_, she told herself. She could go to Dumbledore and stop Tom right now. Lord Voldemort would never be born. And peace would reign in the future. She could change everything for the better…

_But it doesn't have to be now_… said the voice again. _Why not enjoy living a normal life for just a bit? Dumbledore would want to re-establish order into time! Can you face your dead friends already. Live and know that they have died in front of you._

_That's right._ Thought Ginny. Dumbledore would never let her stay in his time. He would send her immediately home. And she would have to return to her time. Even though she knew that looking into the faces of the people she had once lost would surely make her go insane.

Living with all the heartache and pain… and knowledge, really wasn't something she wanted to face now. Not so soon.

At least in this time, she could avoid her reality a little while. She could go to classes and study. Meet other people who didn't know her, and who she didn't know. She could talk to people, without thinking what had caused their family to die or themselves, or how…

_It's not wrong, to want to live in peace and rest the mind a little_, Ginny told herself. And nobody knows of the future yet. It would hurt no one, if she told about Tom now, or in a couple of weeks. _No one would know_.

_No one could blame her_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N yes, i know, long time no see!**** So finally here you have the next chapter of my little ff.**

**I know it might look a little confusing and chaotic. But fear not! This was planned!**

**This chapter deals with Ginny's inner thoughts after all. They are in a tumult of seeing Ron-copy and Tom Riddle. **

**I let Ginny use the name Tom, instead of Riddle, because they used to be friends after all… **

**I hope you are not disappointed that my Ginny is a little selfish here… but really what do you expect from someone who had to whatch her family and friends die… and who lived the past couple of months in a living hell… I pretty sure, most people would be selfish at this moment.**

**If you have something nice to say, or just want to share your thoughts on this chapter please review it….!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blood and Fire

The Slytherin common room was almost empty. One single occupant sat infront of the opened green fire and watched it. Mesmerized by the dangerous flames he held his hand into it. Making the fire an offer of fine skin and flesh.

After sometime the boy took his hand out of the flames and murmered something inaudiable before blowing a breath onto the hand and healing the hand. He looked at his hand and redirected his gaze back to the flames.

The smell of burnt flesh would still be in the air by night time. Now it was a little past 11 o'clock. Tom Riddle decided after having had a rather eventfull morning, that going to class would be a waste of time. He knew he would not be able to concentrate on his respective classes. So now he sat alone in the common room and his thoughts drifted towards the girl he had seen.

After having helped Lance carry the girl to the hospital wing, he had placed her into the last bed. Not because the nurse had told him, just because he wanted to make sure that if anyone would get injured, she would have as little contact to them as possible. Everyone knew that only Griffindors and Hufflepuffs were stupid enough to get hurt and into the hospital wing on a regular basis.

She had at first slept on the bed, peacefully and absolutely still. He had wanted to wake her to see her eyes, or talk to her. It had been rather odd. Never before had he felt anything like that interest in other girls before. She had looked like a corpse. Laying on the bed, being as pale as porcelane. But why was he so curious about a girl? Tom Riddle had never been the boy to search for Girl Company. He had always tried to avoid it, if possible.

But the girl now laying in the hospital wing **was** different. He had remembered seeing her green eyes, after she had awoken. Remembered that it looked like the green light of the killing curse. The same green, that had hit is father and grandparents.

And then all of a sudden the girl had started to scream and to fall into a fit of hysteria. Even though he should have, by this point, felt disgusted by her, he didn't. That had been odd, but even more so had been the feeling of a light pull towards her. All the other occupants in the hospital wing had probably not felt it because it had been so weak, but he had felt it.

Something inside her was calling out to him.

He wasn't sure what that had been, but he interpreted it as a sign. It meant taking the magical power for his cause. A new thought made itself clear to Tom. He would take the girl and make her one of his followers. She would serve him in his inner circle.

He took his wand out of his robe poket and placed it on the palm of his hand. He muttered the word _'ekkans'_ and the wand began to glow, and a cut appeared on the same spot. Blood was dripping already to the floor as he held his hand into the fire.

"I vow to make this girl give me her power. No one will stand in my path. Blood and fire seal this vow." spoke Tom, as he made a fist with his hand, squeezing more blood into the fire. After the fire turned a mad shade of purple, it tured back to its original colour. Tom took his hand out of the fire and mutter the spell "seraphia salvus" before blowing onto his hand.

He studied his now fully healed hand again. Before smirking an evil smile. He had to congratulate himself for inviting Malfoy into his inner circle. The ancient foreign magic he had brought with him had strengthened Toms power even more so. Yes, the future will belong to me, thought Tom before standing up and going to his usual meeting place to practice unforgivables.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Tom is such a nasty little freak… hehehe…**

**So in this chapter I wanted to introduce some dark magic… yes, blood and fire is very dark… **

**A quick explanation to the words used:**

**Ekkans, comes from ekka. Another Germanic word meaning cutting, to cut.**

**Seraph salvus, is a combination of to words. The word seraph (I think it comes from Hebrew, but am not sure) means burn, to be burnt… and salvus means heal… either ancient greek or latin… so together it has the meaning of healing the burnt… **

**So as it seems… Tom is using quite a lot of magic not belonging to him. I hope it came out a little that all these spells are passed down from Malfoy generation to generation. **

**Anyway, please leave some comment… but no flames, because else I will not continue writing! ;;**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Who I was

Headmaster Armando Dippet, a man of high age and yet young élan, walked down the corridor leading to the hospital wing. He had requested his friend, colleague and current Transfiguration teacher, Professor Albus Dumbledore, to accompany him to their current mystery guest.

Dippet looked over his younger friend, when their light-hearted small talk turned to a rather grim theme. The Dark Lord Grinewald. Dumbledore, a member of his own community of light-wizard and witches called the order of the Phoenix, had just returned this morning from a confrontation with dark wizards. Yet Dumbledore had been prepared to follow the request of his headmaster, without thinking twice, a characteristic that please him very much.

"You said that this confrontation was inevitable?"

"Quite so, dear headmaster. I am afraid we have lost many good friends and supporters. We are still trying to identify many victims. This task is rather hard, seeing as many spells were of the burning kind or making the face and body unrecognizable with gashes." Replied Dumbledore, with a frown on his face.

"Hm, I see. Then all that there is to do, is hope that Grinewalds fall and defeat will soon come. I am not sure how the children of the victims will fair with this new information." Said Dippet, as he stopped before the doors to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before casting his friend and headmaster a sad smile. "Perhaps, it is best to inform them individual, without the rest of the student body to know of this."

Dippet nodded his agreement and said, while opening the doors "Perhaps."

They quietly entered, and went to the last bed in the hospital wing. The girl that had been in hysterics yesterday sat almost lifeless and still on the bad. The only indication that she was fully awake and functioning, where the facts that she was sitting up, and absently playing with her hands in her lap, while staring at her sheet-covered feet before her.

Both boys from the day before stood by her bed and nodded their head, acknowledging their headmaster, and Transfiguration teacher. For a moment Dippet wondered if he had summoned the young Weasley to come here too, but dismissed this quickly. He remembered telling his head boy, Tom Riddle, that he wanted the arrival of their guest to stay confident until further notice, as well as telling him to come to this meeting alone.

"Mr. Weasley, I do believe that you have class to attend to."

Lance looked at headmaster Dippet, and wanted to argue with him, but was beaten to it. "Please let him stay!" said the girl. All attention shifted from Lance, and refocused on the girl, now starring wide eyed at the headmaster. "Please!" she pleaded.

Dippet was about to insist on his order, when Dumbledore's hand came to rest on his shoulder. He shook his head slightly, and whispered. "If she feels more confident with him around, it would only profit us."

Dippet knew that the Professor before him had a point and nodded his head to the silently standing boy in question. He took his wand out of his robe and tipped the neighbouring bed with it. Instantly the bed turned into a chair and he sat on it.

Now seated, he nodded to the girl. "Good morning. My name is headmaster Armando Dippet. You are here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are you aware of that?" he asked.

The girl nodded and looked at her hands, still playing nervously with her hands. "Yes, sir." She said.

"Good. Yesterday these two students" he nodded at Tom and Lance "have found you on school grounds. Would you care to tell us why a non student was on school grounds?" he asked sternly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny looked at the man before her. She knew who he was. Hermione had read _Hogwarts: A history_ so many times, and retold everything, that Ginny had felt it unnecessary to read it herself.

She was still debating with herself if she should tell him a lie, and risk getting found out, or present him with some truth, in order to try and stay in this time. She knew, if she told him that her name was Weasley, he'd try and find her parents. But he would not be successful and then start to suspect something.

_The truth will set you free_… someone once had said. She didn't remember the context of the conversation, but remembered thinking that she liked the statement.

So she swallowed hard, and slowly looked up at the present headmaster, never letting her eyes sway towards the other man. She knew if she looked the Dumbledore in the eye, she would break down and confess every mishaps and disaster that had ever happened to her, only to have him smile at her in sympathy.

"My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. I am … was the youngest of seven. My family is no more. …" She hesitated to speak the next, but knew that she had to. Dumbledore and Dipped would want to know what happened, and would never leave her in peace, if she didn't comply. "The dar… The Dark Lord killed them." She finished with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart.

A memory filled her mind. She remembered the night Bill and Fleur were murdered. Bill had ordered her to hide. She had complied and hid herself in the closet. Harry had given her his invisibility cloak, to hide her in case she was found. She hadn't been found that night. Instead she had to witness both of her loved ones murdered in front of her.

"_Take care, gin-bug!"_ Bill had said after kissing her head with a sad smile, before closing the closet door, to hide her.

She shook her head free from the memories and saw that Dippet and Dumbledore stood now further away from her discussing something in hushed voices.

_They'll want to send me back! I can't go back!_

"Please don't send me back!" she pleaded, making both men turn to her. Dumbledore drilled with his gaze into her, flashes of that night resurfaced. Unable to look away she knew that he had seen her memory, seen Bills death. Before he could read more of her, Ginny turned her head to the side and noticed that 'Ron-copy' was looking at her with something akin to sadness and pity.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The dar… The Dark Lord killed them." Said the girl. After that she looked at her hands and stayed quiet.

Dippet looked at Dumbledore and indicated, with his head, for him to follow him. They only stood a little distance away to discuss in privacy, yet not to much, to be able to surveillance the girl.

"Hm… I don't think that what she is saying is a lie." Said Dumbledore with a concerned expression on his face.

"This attack on your Order members … Do you know if her family was present?" asked Dippet.

"It is possible for them to have been present. But not that I know of…"

"I see." Said Dippet. He was about to inform his Professor of his choice, of finding her parents if they were still alive or trying to find someone from the Weasley family to provide for her, when her pleading voice reached them.

"Please don't send me back!" She had a heart broken expression on her face. Pain could be seen. In a flash, a vision could be seen to both older men. It was a silent, soundless vision, but a gruesome one none the less. For both men it was clear that this was her memory and that it was unintentionally shared with them.

_She was standing in a room. A cloak was in her hands. She shook her head. At first she was looking at the floor, while shaking her head, and then she looked up at another individual._

_A blond, beautiful woman stood next to a man with red hair, looking out the window. Holding a wand in her hand, she shouted something to the man with the long, red hair. His face was scarred, yet it was visible that concern was written all over his face. _

_He shouted something toward her. She only shook her head in reply. The man with the red long hair started out toward her. Suddenly a stray steam of light went flying through the window, making everyone in the room duck. _

_The woman with the blond hair started to hex and shout charms and spells through the window, at possible attackers. The man with the long red hair grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the only mirror in the room. The image in the mirror showed him, as he was holding Ginevra by her upper arm, saying something to her. Her face was red and full of tears, proof that she had been crying for sometime already. As they stood side by side, the man smiled at her through the mirror and turned her, to kiss her eyes. _

_Then he took the cloak from her and pulled it over her head. He didn't release her, instead dragged her to a closet. After setting her in, and hanging another cloak over her to probably hide her better, he kissed her head and said something to her. Before closing the closet, he smiled a sad smile to her. _

_Even though the closet was closed, it had a crack in the door. It was enough for her to look through and follow the happenings outside. _

_The blond woman was still sending hexes through the window. The man now stood by the other window doing the same. Suddenly there was an explosion on the other side of the room. The explosion had created a hole in the wall. Light and hexes came flying to the man and woman inside the room. The woman fell to the ground, bleeding. Her whole body was covered in gashes and cuts. Her face was directed toward the closet, making a better view for one to see her face. It was lifeless and her eyes were opened. She had been killed, and witnessed her own death. _

_The man was still standing and fighting. But from the hole in the wall men started to ender the room. They were four of them. They were wearing black cloaks and masks made out of steal. Their faces were not visible, because masked, but the intent to kill was still written over all of their form._

_One of them stepped toward the man with the long hair, and seemed to have said something. The red haired man shook his head and threw another hex at the other men, before suddenly crying out in pain. _

_What looked to be the leader of the four men, threw another hex at the man with the red hair after avoiding a hex thrown at him. The other man was shaking in pain, and clutching his face, having thrown the wand to the ground, his long red hair cascading over his shoulders, to the ground and soaked in his own blood, and that of the woman. The red haired man's scars suddenly erupted and blood streamed from them. The flesh was peeling of. He threw himself to the ground and brought himself into a ball. The leader of cloaked figures took another step, and then placed one of his feet to the other mans head. He seemed to be asking something, but after waiting a little, he kicked the man on the ground on his head. _

_He ordered the cloaked men to search the room. One of the men opened the closet and for a moment it seemed as if he was looking at her. But then he looked away and banged the door of the closet shut. _

_The vision went black._

The girl, Ginevra, looked away, and toward young Mr Weasley. Dippet understood that the girl sitting on the bed had witnessed the now raging war outside on her own skin, so to speak. He had wanted to send her back to the Weasley's, but now decided against it. After all Hogwarts was the safest place of all to be at. Ginevra would join the other students and routine, until it would be decided what to do with her.

Turning to Dumbledore, he wanted to tell him of his decision. The other man only nodded in understanding. Dippet smiled, he didn't have to tell him what he was thinking. It always seemed that Dumbledore knew exactly what he was thinking about. _He'll make a good headmaster someday_, he thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tom Riddle stood to the side. He had observed the conversation, and even heard what his professors had talked about. He had been curious about the girl, and her connection to the Dark Lord. But he had concealed his interest with an air of indifference.

He had also witnessed the vision, her memory. Ginevra's magical abilities were mingled with her pain, that had triggered her memory to be seen by anyone powerful enough and willing to know of her past, he concluded.

_If that is her display of magical power if unaware of it_, he thought_, then how great it must be when she uses it willingly_. A shiver of excitement ran down his spine. With every minute he stayed near her, with every information he gained of her, his interest turned into an obsession.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Slowly but still coming… ****This project is not dead.**

**I want to thank everyone who left a comment, and in case of questions don't hesitate to write.**

**This was the most complicated chapter to write. I had to start 3 times, before I did it somehow ok… I am not too satisfied, but it will be ok for now.**

**In case someone did not understand who the individuals in the memory were… it was Bill and Fleur…**

**Until next chapter…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter is not my property. I only write fan fiction. Don't sue me!**

Chapter 09: News

Lance Weasley entered the great hall skipping to his usual seat next to his brother Septimus at the Gryffindor table. Septimus did not look up as his brother got seated next to him, instead continued to divide his attention from talking to his girlfriend Cedrella to eating his kidney- and liver pie without looking 'disgusting', as his girlfriend put it.

After sometime Septimus did look up, only to find that his brother was smiling the largest and most silly looking grin he had ever seen. Septimus observed that Lance was grinning at his green beans as if they just told him a joke. When curiosity got too big for Septimus, he shortly nudged his brother lightly in the side and wiggled his eyebrows at him in a questioning manner, underlining it with a short lift of his chin.

His brother just turned back to his food, trying to look as uninterested as possible, until he couldn't hide his glee anymore and spun around to Septimus once more. "I've just met Ginevra Ginny Weasley and she is the most interesting, pretties girl I've ever seen!!" he exclaimed. His brother only reply was to raise an eyebrow, smirking at his brother's sudden outburst.

Lance continued to tell Septimus all about Ginny Weasley and how he had found her. He explained how he had, with very little help from the Slytherin prefect, carried her to the hospital wing and her reaction when she woken up.

"And then I followed Riddle around the next day, so that I could also visit her in the hospital wing and then Dippet tried to shoo me out of the hospital wing but then she spoke up for me and begged Dippet to let me stay and he was like, all right, then stay and then…" he said, without taking a breath in between, so that he had to stop explaining to huff air in and out of his lungs.

Septimus observed how his brother's cheeks colour with a blush, and his eyes sparkled with what only could be described as 'typical Dumbledore twinkles'. By this time other housemates sitting next to him had stopped eating to listen into the conversation. This brought an involuntary grin to his face, and before his brother could continue with his story, he started teasing him.

"Oh, so has little Lancy-wancy finally found a little girlfriend…? Aw… that is just so adorable. I bet you mum will start planning the wedding right away once you tell her about your little new friend…"

Lance tried to look mad at his brother, until he burst out into a face consuming blush and tried to hide his face in his hands while saying something that sounded like 'Ah, stop that!'. Septimus started laughing with his head thrown back, and after whipping his tears away, sobered up. His housemates were more subtle with their laughter and amusement at the other boy's embarrassment.

"Right, look Lance. I am very happy for you. You finally seem interested in a girl." He turned toward his girlfriend, who was now also watching the spectacle that Septimus and Lance always seemed to create about themselves. More to the crowd around them, then to her he continued in a very fatherly way. "Who would have ever thought that day would come. We had to what, wait like until your sixth year for that day to finally be there. But I am very happy for you." This he finished with a smile toward his still blushing brother.

Lance only smiled at his brother while raising an eyebrow. Okay, so he really had never been very interested in girls before, but with girls like those currently running around in school who could blame him? He shook his head and said, "Her sorting will be today before dinner. Dippet wants her to settle in as smoothly and fast as possible. It will be great to have another Weasley in our house!"

The other Gryffindor boys were wolf-whistling at his statement, while the girls giggled because Lance started blushing even more. Septimus started teasing his brother again, just for the heck of it.

On the other side of the great hall, at the Slytherin table, sat a boy with a melancholic face. His face turned into one of disgust, after having watched the odd Gryffindor behaviour. Sitting at the top of the table gave him a good view, to watch and screen the other houses for anything of importance. One always had to be careful, you never knew what those disgusting Gryffindors were up to…

He turned his attention back to his food, when he noticed that the talking at his house died down, and everybody put their cutlery on the table. He did the same and looked up, to see that their head boy had entered the great hall and was making his way towards him.

When Tom entered, he had been a little agitated. He had to stay behind after the meeting with the 'new girl' Genivra. It would not have bothered him if his talk about settling the new girl into school had only been with Dippet. But unfortunately Dumbledore, the old fool, had also been present. Even though Tom knew that no one could trace him or the dark magic he practiced inside Salazar's Room or Requirements, he suspected Dumbledore still mistrusted him. There was always something in his eyes that seemed to say 'I am watching you, better be careful'.

He made his way to the Slytherin table, and sat at the top of the table, at his usual seat. To his right sat Avery, his best man, and on his left Lestrange. The Blacks as well as the Malfoys sat near them, and then his inner circle. The rest of the house sat anywhere, but with the first years at the far end, because they had to still fight their way up to the top. This was also the way in which Tom saw his circle. His inner circle or followers surrounding him, and then came the outer.

As he sat down, and looked down the table, he relished on the power that was given to him due to old traditions. One of them was the tradition of honouring the head boy or girl of Slytherin by all students stop eating their food whenever the head boy (in this case) entered the great hall. Students of the Slytherin house were only allowed to continue eating after the head boy took the first bite of his food.

This tradition, as well as other rules, which passed from Slytherin generation to Slytherin generation was something that the other houses despised. The Ravenclaws believed it to be old-fashioned and believed the Slytherin house ripe for changes. The Hufflepuffs never understood the importance Slytherin punctuated on power and order as they were more for equality and fair play. And the Gryffindors anyway always antagonised the Slytherin house in everything they did.

After Tom took his first bite of his food, life started to come back to the Slytherin table. The girls returned to chit chatting and gossiping, while the boys continued to eat. Avery looked at his newly arrived housemate and said "The Gryffindors are louder today then usual. Something has happened."

Tom didn't look up from his food, but continued eating while processing what had been said to him. Then he put down his fork and looked right at Avery. Lestrange, who had started on his dessert, looked up to listen in.

"I have an announcement to make. Everyone is to be present."

Avery nodded and turned right away toward the others that sat next to him. Lestrange stood up from his seat and went out of the great hall. He knew his task without having to be told what to do. He had to find all the others of the inner circle that were not present now at lunch. It wouldn't do good to disappoint Riddle, or his Lord as they all called him, when he gave a direct order.

_Whatever it is that he wants to tell us has to be big, if everyone is supposed to be present_, thought Lestrange as he passed Near-headless Nick. With a sigh he continued down the hall toward the dungeons keeping his face blank of emotions.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I know, I know… I had my last update, what… like some ancient time ago…**

**But I finished with my important exam, and now I am waiting for the results… that will tell me if I fail, and when I will be able to register for the next test… so anyway**

**What I tried to show was the difference between the houses, as well as the different atmosphere that surrounded them. **

**  
The Slytherin house is old, has its own system and pyramid of importance. It still holds to old traditions and grudges… it is pretty much feudal in comparison with the other houses.**

**The Gryffindor house is this bunch of merry people. They're louder in comparison to the other houses. It is almost as if everything they do seems to be a big new adventure. Their very social… and love to chit chat as well as making fun of people… but always in good nature… or at least that is what they think of themselves. **

**Yeah, so I see the Gryffindor house as this huge fluffy place, where everyone runs around with huge smiles and rosy checks… while you got the depressing, dark house of Slytherin… that kind of got stuck in the Middle Ages thinking-wise. **

**Again I want to tell you that this is not a "we will turn Tom Riddle into a feeling softy and change the world into a better place fic". Sorry to disappoint some, but I have the strong believe that people like Riddle at this age can not change without psychotherapy. This fic is rather angsty, so I will change rating of genre… because I really should have done that before. …**

**Hehehhe… comments and critisismssssmsmsm - whatever… - is always welcomed.**


	10. AN

Dear readers, dear friends

It has finally happened. My real life and my writing/virtual i-life have clashed, and I can't get out of it. Therefore I decided to go hiatus with my writing.

My personal journal will still be up but only for those on my f-list. My fan fic archive/writing comm will stay up. For my fanfic net account, I really haven't decided yet. But it will probably stay put for the time being, until i have time to put everything down.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that. And that I won't really add new friends until I write again, except in very rare cases I might...

Thank you all for your attention, and don't worry, this isn't good bye, it's "Auf wiedersehen!" Because I will certainly still be around to comment on my friends journals and good fan fics.


End file.
